hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
The City Map
The Main Screen (or The Map) is the primary navigation of the game. Locations are marked on it with magnifying glasses (for regular locations), locks (for locations not yet available), and various Modes or Anomaly symbols. The bars on the screen are decorated with event-related graphics during and after events. Clicking the icon in the bottom right will bring up every location's name. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Top Bar * Top-left ** Player Avatar ** Player Level ** Experience Bar, showing current XP out of the XP required for the next level. ** Account name. Not the same as ingame name * Middle-left: Energy Bar, showing current energy out of maximum. (Note that totems and collections can give energy over the max bar, but energy will not regenerate until it is under the bar's max.) Leveling fills the bar and adds 5 more capacity. When the bar is not full, there is a small box underneath with a countdown to the next energy point. * Middle: Coins * Middle-right: Gems/Rubies. Premium currency, obtainable by IRL money or as a level-up reward (x1) * Top-right: Event tokens, required to play the event location. Dropped by every location except the event one. ** Underneath: The Envelope (as of May 2018) is to share via email or social media. Gear is for settings Left Vertical Bar All active quests are located here. The ones with special border are event quests. Circular ones generally mean character-related quests. There are also special icons in the bottom-right to mark certain type of quests: * Quests to complete a collection are marked with a chest. * Main story/Active case quests have a candle. * Roman numerals refer to a certain level of a location, or a specific stage of monster quest. * A dark circle with red eyes marks a monster collectible quest. * Anomaly quests have the anomaly's symbol. Right Vertical Bar Event info (with countdown to end of event), event gift boxes, boosts (multi-location and timed), and various offers are listed here. Bottom bar * Left corner: Casebook * Store: Buy stuff here! Some Tools, Boosts, and Monster items are available for in-game coins. * Inventory: Has tabs for Energy, Tools, Boosts, Anomaly items, Monster items, Chests, and Other (ie. Assemblers) * Collections: Divided into The City, Monsters, Anomalies, and Artifacts. Number in top-right shows the number of collections that have all five required items collected. * Friends: Access your G5 profile, friendlist and incoming requests, as well as gifts here. * Achievements (Not yet available for PC) * Leaders: Leaderboard, filterable by country, area, and friends * More games: * Right corner: Map. Tapping on it brings up some of the scenes' names above their icons. Map On the map appear various caches, Event Gift Boxes, and Monsters. Locations, Totems, and Minigames are also prominent features. To learn about the banners on the map, please visit, Location Ranks Previous City Maps Hidden City Unknown Date.jpg|Hidden City Unknown Year Map - CLEAR.png|Hidden City Map - Clear Main screen.png|The City during November 2017 Map with Location Names.png|The City during December 2017 City 2018 10-Oct.png|The City during October 2018 Screenshot_691.png|The City during December 2018 City 2019 Feb.png|The City during February 2019 City_2019_April_Easter_Picnic.png|The City during April 2019 City map 30_05_2019.png|The City during May/June 2019 CityMap-August2019.png|The City in August 2019 Oct2019Map.png|The City in October 2019 CityMapDecember2019.png|The City in December 2019 Feb2020.png|The City in February 2020 Category:Gameplay